Conventionally, there have been known automated tissue inspection devices. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 8,315,899 discloses a method for scheduling a device that tests biological tissues. U.S. Pat. No. 8,315,899 further discloses a method for previously generating a schedule so that times of using a robot arm do not overlap with each other when treatments are performed on slides. Specifically, in the method disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,315,899, an entire schedule from the start to the end of detection treatments which are sequentially carried out is set first, and thereafter the device is operated in a mode simply according to the schedule as long as there is no addition of a new slide.